Wentworth: Lust
by Grimmster4life
Summary: A branky fanfic, based around the events of the first few episodes. Bea is more sure of herself and Franky has a crush. From Franky's point of view.


"You know, ever since I first laid eyes on her I knew she'd be difficult to break, not that I didn't enjoy a challenge. From a single glance she seemed mousy and timid, everybody seemed to ignore the sight of lithe muscle tensing beneath skin when another inmate came too close. However, the moment you looked into her eyes, you knew that wasn't true. Her deep brown eyes glowed with partially concealed rage, it seemed just a small push would be needed to set her off and god I wished to be there when it happened.

"And to my luck, I was. In the first few days before Jacs was brought back into the compound, everyone dismissed her and left her alone. She didn't seem to be a threat, nor did she appear to be wanting the position of top dog since prison politics didn't seem to interest her. So, as I said, she was blissfully forgotten about until the day Jacs returned. Both of them were in the line at the same time, this being their first meeting to my knowledge; though Jacs was acting oddly, chatting away as if they'd known each other for years.

It all turned sour when she asked Bea to make her a cuppa. For the first couple attempts Bea endured Jacs' snotty comment, until finally she'd had enough and turned to stare at the old hag head on. Jacs had just finished complaining about there being too much water in her mug after Bea had filled it up per her demand and I caught a glimpse of fire igniting in her eyes as she faced the top dog. After a few moments Jacs demanded she get to it, to which Bea abruptly refused: causing everyone, including myself, to wonder if we'd underestimated the new girl.

The atmosphere only grew more uncomfortable until Jacs once again tried, and failed, to exert her authority. Her snide comment was quickly shot down as Bea began listing her federal offences whilst keeping eye contact with a now thoroughly pissed Jacs. And let me tell you, I was impressed. Attempted murder and grievous bodily harm were among a few. A tense silence followed until Bea finally shut down Jacs, leaving the once nervous audience laughing. I couldn't resist the chance to make a few digs myself, but the old bat didn't react as quickly as I'd expected, obviously still in shock from Bea's blatant defiance.

After their little standoff, Bea stormed back over to my unit's table, slamming down in her seat, noticeably still in a huff. I managed to catch her eye and red, as I'd taken to calling her, had a deep blush covering her neck as she'd only just realised what she'd done. She leaned into me, as we'd come to a sort of truce after the meeting with Craig, and asked if there would be any repercussions for her speaking out against Jacs. I told her she'd probably have to kiss Jacs' ass for the next couple weeks but nothing serious and she let out a sigh of relief.

After a few minutes the usual bustle and volume returned to the cafeteria and we all carried on as if nothing had happened. I found myself with a chance to relax, so I chose to look at Bea, trying to check if her eyes were still alight with the flames from before. She turned sharply, sensing my eyes on her and I blushed hotly. That's odd, I never usually react like that to anyone, usually it's me making them blush. I saw her smirk at me from the corner of my eye and fought the urge to hide my head in my hands. That would just attract more attention.

I mean, I know she's attractive and all but I guess I'd dismissed her as an option when she didn't show up for "desert" in my room. Not like I really expected her to that is, she did seem pretty frigid. Though the look she was giving me right now was something totally different. Her eyes were darker than before, almost black from a certain angle, and she was looking at me with a hunger I would never have anticipated.

When I made a pass at her a few days ago, the whole purpose was to exert dominance over the fresh meat. Now, I was really looking at her, taking in how hot she really was. While I knew she was older than me, smiles was certainly useful for some things, it certainly didn't show. Her eyes were warm and inviting, her lips were plump and pink and her jawline was just plain sexy. I must admit, the reason I almost dropped a dumbbell on my foot yesterday was because I saw red doing pull-ups on the bar. Her arms were tensing deliciously and as her shirt rode up you could see her prominent hip bones and the beginning of a toned stomach.

I came out of my daydream after I heard someone clear their throat. I turned slightly and saw that Bea was still looking at me, a salacious smile in place as if she knew what I was thinking about. I made sure she was still looking at me as I gestured towards the door, she gave a subtle nod in reply before complaining about a headache and then leaving. I waited for a few minutes until I made up an excuse of my own and had to stop myself from sprinting towards H block.

That, ladies and gentlemen, was the day I fell in lust with Bea Smith. 


End file.
